


Undress Me (But I Won’t Say It)

by iPlaySports



Series: Klaine on TikTok [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Challenges, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Kurt is challenged by Sebastian to do a TikTok challenge. Let’s hope Blaine gets the hint.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe/OMC
Series: Klaine on TikTok [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972549
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Undress Me (But I Won’t Say It)

**Author's Note:**

> i knocked this out in like 2 hours. it sucks im sorry. inspiration hit and i just had to

This one can only be blamed on one, Sebastian Smythe. It is 100% his fault. Sebastian  _ knows _ Kurt is never one to back down from a challenge, so when he sends him a video with the caption ‘Bet your hubby can’t do it as fast as mine’ there is really only one option for him: make another TikTok exploiting his poor, innocent husband.

_ Sebtastic _ ’s recent post is him just standing in front of his fiance, Benjamin, with his arms outstretched high into the air waiting for his groom-to-be to take it off. The catch is he can’t tell him anything or encourage him to take off the sweatshirt. To his fiance’s credit, Benji removes the sweatshirt about 46 seconds into the video revealing ‘Bedroom?’ written sloppily across his chest (some things never change). To which Benji nods eagerly and pulls them out of frame.

Now Kurt only has one goal: beat 46 seconds. Which shouldn’t be too hard, right? Kurt and Blaine have been together forever and friends even longer. They’re practically psychically linked. 46 seconds. They got this. (Hopefully.)

\--

Kurt decides to do it Sunday afternoon. Sunday is the one day a week where both Blaine and Kurt make sure their schedules are completely empty to enjoy some quality time together (or apart, if need be). 

Kurt finds Blaine in the kitchen washing up the dishes from brunch. (They trade off every week as per the Equal Relationship Agreement of 2018- long story.) He sets up his phone on the opposite counter behind Blaine and sets the 10 second timer, so he has time to walk across the kitchen before it starts recording. He starts the timer so that by the time he gets over to the other side (and in frame) Blaine is just turning off the water and moving to start drying the dishes. As the timer hits zero, Kurt reaches his arms toward the sky in his favorite ( _ slightly _ worn) Dalton hoodie. 

“B?” Kurt shifts his weight to stand more comfortably in his slightly awkward position.

“Yes, Kurt?” Blaine turns toward him. Kurt chuckles the honest confusion that instantly engraves his husband’s features. He can’t exactly blame him, he has never just walked up to Blaine with his hands held high for no apparent reason. “Did… you need… something?”

Kurt merely shrugs. He can’t cheat because that means Sebastian will win and at that is  _ not  _ happening. Not today.

Kurt has a little flicker of hope when Blaine’s eyes light with understanding. That hope quickly dies when Blaine (quite enthusiastically) jumps up to give Kurt a high-five on his left hand. 

Then, one on his right.

And again, on both.

Whe Blaine looks at him with such a pleased expression, Kurt can’t help but let out a small snort because,  _ honestly,  _ it’s like he’s dating a  _ toddler _ sometimes. 

Upon seeing Kurt’s arms still raised, Blaine’s face falls temporarily before lighting up again. When Kurt realizes what’s about to happen, he has about half a second to brace himself before receiving a tight hug around his middle. Blaine squeezes him tightly and rocks them side to side. Kurt, not wanting a decent hug to go to waste, kisses the top of Blaine’s slightly frizzy curls, but still keeping his arms extended. Blaine pulls back and frowns when he notices Kurt’s arms have yet to move from their position.

“Kuuuuurt. What do you neeeeed?” Kurt shrugs again, but cannot hold back the laugh that escapes him because really? Blaine is almost 30 years old. Why is he elongating his syllables like a seven years old?

When Blaine grabs his face he is momentarily startled because  _ what the actual fuck?  _ Then, Blaine is kissing him.  _ Oh _ . Blaine’s  _ really  _ kissing him. Somehow, Kurt finds it in him to pull away. Kurt can feel the timer ticking away and practically  _ hear  _ Sebastian’s ‘I told you so.’

“That’s not it, B.” He can feel Blaine’s hands drift lower until his fingers are playing with the hem of the sweatshirt.

“Well then, what is it?” Blaine says exasperatedly, “You look like you need help with…  _ Oh.” _

Then Blaine finally (finally!) pulls off Kurt’s sweatshirt. “Was that it?”

“Yep,” Kurt pecks him on the lips, “thanks, babe. You’re the best.”

After taking back the sweatshirt and breezing past Blaine to pick up his phone, Kurt stops the video and exits the room to start editing. Leaving a very confused Blaine is his wake. 

—

**KurtEAHummel:** stolen from  **@Sebtastic …** since we beat you i demand a cheesecake :)  **@BD_AnderHummel**

**Comments:**

**Sebtastic:** _ we made no such deal. i don’t owe you shit, hummel. we will get you next time.  _

**BD_AnderHummel:** _ why am i always a victim?? _

**RBarbraB:** _ i almost thought blaine wasn’t gonna get it…  _

**BroadwayBBY:** _ i’m living for the klaine content rn. KEEP. IT. COMING.  _

_ — _

“Okay, fine.  _ That _ was a good one,” Blaine rolls his eyes as he sets his phone aside, “I still don’t understand why you do these things to me.”

“Because it’s fun,” Kurt smirks over his shoulder to where Blaine is idly flipping through channels, “You could always do it back, ya know.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Blaine says loud enough for Kurt to hear. 

_ Just you wait.  _

**Author's Note:**

> comment? kudo? all good things


End file.
